


Львиное сердце

by oliver_grace



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/pseuds/oliver_grace
Summary: Кофешоп-ау, где у Ричарда своя кофейня, а Гэвину просто нужен "обычный кофе".





	Львиное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> Стёб ради стёба.  
> Ричард и Коннор родные братья (ящетаю, что Коннор младший и что ты мне сделаишь я в другом городе). Хэнк - любимый дядя (я всё ещё в другом городе), а Гэвин не самый большой мудак на свете (ну вы знаете, где я).  
> Куча хэдов, немножко милоты, автор всё ещё пиздец как любит Гэвина Рида и ничего ему за это не будет хД  
> bitch!Коннор (и што вы мне сделаете)

Если бы ему предложили выбрать только одну вещь, которую он мог бы взять с собой на необитаемый остров, он бы выбрал кофе.  
Каждое утро Гэвин, мучительно стаскивая себя с кровати, плёлся на кухню и заваривал обжигающую рот чёрную бурду, гордо именуемую им «кофе» и, выпив первую за день чашку, свято верил, что это помогает ему проснуться. Помогало, конечно, слабо, но силы воли ему было не занимать, да и спорить с собой дело нихуя не благодарное.  
К началу рабочего дня количество выпитых кружек увеличивалось до двух. К обеду — до пяти-семи, тут как повезёт.  
В принципе, можно было бы и на ночь тоже пить кофе — декофеиновый или как там его, — но он предпочитал пиво (опционально пару стаканов виски, если день выдался совсем хуёвый).  
Известие о том, что напротив участка открывают какую-то там по счету модную кофейню, с хипстерами-хуипстерами и прочей тошнотной хуйней, облетело участок со скоростью света. Можно было на радостях перестать давиться тем молоком с привкусом дерева, которое в участке гордо именовали «капучино» или угольно-чёрной жидкостью с привкусом ацетона, в которую Гэвин щедро добавлял три пакетика сахара и пил в перерывах между ебучим заполнением отчетов, ором на кого-нибудь и бурной имитацией деятельности.  
Рид участия в обсуждениях, естественно, не принимал — не его ума дело, как стажеры перетирают потенциальное наличие некоего «рафа», каких-то там круассанов и цены американо (дороже трёх баксов за кружку или нет).  
Мысленно подсчитав, что на кофе по такой цене при его запросах он просадит бюджет маленькой африканской страны, Гэвин решил, что бурда с привкусом ацетона и сахара тоже сойдёт. Он же, в конце концов, пьет кофе, чтобы догнаться и проснуться, а не с целью насладиться вкусом.

***  
В девять утра в только что открытой кофейне «Львиное сердце» было совершенно пусто. Звякнул колокольчик на двери — господи, кто-то ещё пользуется такой хуйней?! — когда Гэвин вошёл. Внутри было очень светло, просторно и пахло смесью кофе и каких-то цветов, немного слишком сладко для Гэвина.  
Он даже когда был совсем ещё пацаном, предпочитал подделывать права и таскаться по барам, а уж в тридцать лет новомодные кофейни его тем более не привлекали. Но дома кофе, как назло, закончился, а проснуться нужно было до работы, а не на работе.  
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его миловидный, улыбающийся мальчик за барной стойкой — бля, они тут что, в шестнадцать на работу берут? Используют детский труд в целях привлечения клиентов женского пола?  
Парнишка смотрел на него тепло и доброжелательно — аж ёбнуть хотелось, что кто-то в такую рань может быть настолько бодрым и отвратительно милым.  
— Хуёброе, — пробурчал себе под нос Рид, рассматривая висевшее над головой бариста меню. С десяток каких-то там напитков типа «харио», «раф с такой хуйнёй и с такой хуйнёй», «флэт уайт» и прочее повергали его в состояние «что.блять.за.хуйня». — Есть обычный кофе?  
— Прошу прощения? — слегка ошарашенно уточнил парнишка. Коннор, если верить надписи на бейджике.  
— Есть кофе обычный? — ещё раз повторил Гэвин — может, они инвалидов на работу берут, интеграция там, вся хуйня, и его просто не услышали?  
— Есть капучино, американо, — улыбаясь во весь рот — инвалидов по слуху и даунов, точно, — начал перечислять Коннор, перегнувшись к нему через витрину с выпечкой, — латте, флэт уайт, можно сделать…  
— Сделай просто обычный кофе, пожалуйста, — едва не взмолился Рид. Ещё одно заумное название напитка, содержащего кофеин, и он просто взорвётся.  
Гэвин Рид и так не был самым милым парнем на свете, а уж до первой чашки кофе по утрам его в принципе лучше было не трогать, не стоять рядом, вообще не дышать в его присутствии. Без дозы кофеина убивать людей хотелось в тысячу раз больше обычного, особенно если эти люди тошнотворно-мило улыбались и бесили его тупыми вопросами.  
— Сэр, я не…  
— Так, ладно, — выдохнув и пообещав себе больше никогда в жизни не заходить в модные кофейни, Гэвин попытался остаться спокойным и не применять табельное просто потому, что его бесят.  
«Нельзя стрелять в людей, потому что они тупые, Рид, мы тысячу раз проговаривали это», –укоризненно сообщил ему вечно бодрый внутренний голос.  
— Слушай, Коннор, — продолжил он, — мне просто нужен кофе. Обычный. Чтобы проснуться, понимаешь? Если ты не можешь мне помочь, то позови кого-нибудь, кто может, окей? — он постарался говорить максимально спокойно и выглядеть максимально доброжелательно, как на допросах милых невиновных испуганных свидетелей, бесивших его просто до глубины души.  
Коннор поджал губы, глянул на него чуть свысока, — ебучий выскочка, вы бля посмотрите, он ещё и выёбывается! — кивнул и направился в сторону какого-то служебного помещения. Звякнул ещё раз колокольчик на входной двери, из служебки послышались голоса — Гэвин никак не мог разобрать, о чём там говорят, — а потом вышел Коннор. И ещё один Коннор.  
Или хуёвая (вообще-то охуенная) его копия. Только повыше, посуровее и глаза светлые, со взглядом, с порога обещающим ему долгую, мучительную смерть — естественно, без кофеина.  
— Пиздец, атака клонов, доброе, блять, утро, — тихо прошептал Рид, когда высокая со светлыми глазами копия Коннора широким жестом указала, чтобы Гэвин подошёл ближе.  
Из чувства противоречия и «пошёл нахуй, уёбок, это ты должен тут меня обслуживать», он остался стоять на месте, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил. Коннор уже доброжелательно — какая всё-таки мерзость, господи, — облизывал молоденькую девочку, не отводившую от него глаз.  
Её, в принципе, можно было бы понять, если бы у Гэвина стояло на дегенератов с улыбкой до ушей.  
Клон подошёл сам.  
— Чем могу помочь? — у ебучего клона и голос был суровее, ниже. Коннор по сравнению с ним выглядел радостным щеночком, которому только и надо, чтобы папочка кинул мячик и потрепал за ушком. А этот Коннор сам тебя вместо мячика использует, уши оборвет и выкинет, как мусор.  
— Ты тут, типа, за старшего? — уточнил Рид, оглядывая эту шпалу с ног до головы — в этих ебучих брючках, рубашечке (воротник интересно накрахмалил, педрила?), идеальный, блять, менеджер, только что парфюмом Kenzo не несёт от него.  
Клон смерил его взглядом, который Гэвин интерпретировал как «в рот я тебя ебал и пошел нахуй из моей кофейни, чмо».  
— Мне передали, что у вас возникло некоторое недопонимание с моим сотрудником, — этот высокомерный хуила перекатывал слова во рту так, будто собирался на суде соврать, забив на конституцию США и закон.  
Гэвин терпеть таких не мог. Высокомерных выскочек, считавших, что они лучше всех и все должны им пятки целовать и в ножки кланяться, хотя хуй они что сделали, чтобы это заслужить. Таким он, пока учился, обычно, не церемонясь, разбивал носы, ставя их на место, но взрослая жизнь быстро показала, что он должен научиться приспосабливаться и одним мордобитием проблему не решишь.  
Давно можно было послать всю эту кофейню нахуй, развернуться и уйти, но упрямство и чёртов закончившийся дома кофе давили, как вся мощь ебучего небосвода. Рид почти чувствовал во рту этот божественный первый глоток целительного кофейного зелья. Почти вот всё было хорошо.  
Если бы не эти Коннор-1 и Коннор-2. Коннором-2 будет этот педрила в рубашечке.  
— Если так называется то, что ты принимаешь на работу малолетних имбецилов, не способных сделать «обычный кофе», то да, у нас возникло недопонимание, — без обиняков произнёс Гэвин, глядя прямо в пугающе-светлые глаза Коннора-2.  
Ибо нехуй.  
Тот чуть поджал губы в ответ, смотря на Рида так, как будто того и вовсе не существовало и он был просто мокрым пятном перед ним. Ну пиздец, на него так со времен стажёрства в участке не смотрели, а теперь какой-то ебучий менеджер ебучей кофейни будет его с грязью ровнять. Ага, разбежался.  
— Во-первых, мистер…  
— Детектив, — на автомате поправил его Гэвин, надеясь, что звание «детектива» немного спустит менеджера с небес на землю.  
Нихуя не произошло.  
— Все мои сотрудники совершеннолетние и имеют достаточную квалификацию, необходимую для работы, — бля, ещё и разговаривал так мерзко-елейно, как дебилу разжёвывая, ну что, бля, за урод. — Во-вторых, — продолжил он, не дав Гэвину даже рот открыть, — я крайне сожалею, что у вас произошла такая ситуация с моим братом, — он развернулся и прошёл за барную стойку к кофемашине, от которой только что отошёл Коннор, все ещё улыбавшийся как ебучий пудель, ждущий свой драгоценный мячик, — и в качестве компенсации за ваше время и нервы, я сам приготовлю вам «обычный кофе», — сука, выплюнул-то эту фразу, как будто от грязи себя отряхивал.  
Гэвин со скучающим видом кивнул, прикидывая, что будет лучше: устроить этим братьям-хуятьям райскую жизнь в первую же неделю открытия или просто больше никогда сюда не заходить?  
Этот, судя по мерзко-высокомерной роже, был пробным экземпляром. Типа, я вас всех ненавижу и мне как-то насрать, что вы там обо мне думаете. А Коннор, наверное, любимым младшим ребёнком, которого тискают за щёчки многочисленные тётушки и бабушки, заваливая подарками.  
Насыщенно-сильно запахло свежемолотым кофе, который пробное хуйло смололо в какую-то замысловатого вида штуковину, которую потом вставило в кофемашину. И даже, бля, не смотрел на него: стоял, весь такой охуительный, около кофемашины, отстукивая только ему понятный ритм на стойке. Рид делал вид, что всё это его совершенно не ебёт, он жутко торопится, дела сами себя не раскроют, моя полиция меня бережёт и вся хуйня, просто дайте мне мой, блять, кофе.  
Его, блять, кофе был готов через минуту.  
Рид забрал его из рук высокомерного хуйла, которое, судя по всему, делало раз в неделю маникюр и никогда ничего тяжелее серебряной ложки в этих руках не держало. Он очень постарался не соприкасаться с ним пальцами — ещё заразится этой педиковатой манерностью, ну его нахуй, — но блядский менеджер как будто специально перехватил стаканчик так, чтобы их пальцы коснулись друг друга.  
— Ваш «обычный кофе». За счёт заведения, — и улыбнулся после этих слов вроде бы мило, а вроде бы и нахуй послал улыбкой. — Доброго дня, детектив.  
Уёбок.  
Выйдя из кофейни не попрощавшись, он сделал первый глоток и только потом вспомнил, что так поторопился выскочить из этой душной коробки с запахами кофе и свежей выпечки, что совершенно забыл о сахаре. Но он оказался не нужен — во рту Гэвина с первым глотком раскрылся целый букет вкусов, которые он не мог опознать, его языковые рецепторы пели «Аллилуя» кофе от педрилы, коленки подгибались от яркости и насыщенности аромата, и в целом жизнь заиграла совершенно новыми красками. И не потому, что мозг наконец-то получил свою дозу кофеина.  
Ненавидеть людей сегодня хотелось самую малость меньше.

***  
— А менеджер ваш где? — с порога уточнил Гэвин следующим утром, наткнувшись — нет, не на Коннора, — на парня с разными глазами по имени Маркус, старательно натиравшего и без того блестевшую кофемашину.  
Рид даже заставил себя встать на десять минут пораньше, чтобы прийти к открытию — главное потом где-нибудь час перед работой походить, чтобы никто, блять, не заметил, как рано он сегодня припёрся, и не сделал из этого новость дня. Смотрите-ка, Гэвин Рид вдруг явился на работу не то, что вовремя — на целый час раньше! Охуеть, давайте развесим баннеры по всему Детройту, вот это пиздец!  
— Прошу прощения? — спросил его Маркус, отвлекаясь от своего дела. Он улыбался вежливо и мило — не так мило, как Коннор, конечно, тот своей улыбкой мог остановить войну между США и Россией, эпидемию чумы, Усаму бен Ладена и прочее мировое зло.  
— Бля, вас сюда что, принимают по признаку глухоты и миленькой улыбочки? — пробурчал Рид тихо, надеясь, что слащавый голосок, льющийся из динамиков над баром, заглушит его. — Я сказал, что мне нужен ваш менеджер. Кофе сделать.  
— Давайте я сделаю? — предложил Маркус участливо, чуть нагнувшись вперед. Гэвин подавил желание достать пистолет — терпеть он не мог, когда в его личное пространство вторгались посторонние люди.  
— Нет, нахуй, спасибо, хватило мне вчера выяснения отношений. Просто менеджера позови и всё, ладушки? — он постарался улыбнуться так же мило, как улыбались все (с некоторыми исключениями) работники этой кофейни, прекрасно осознавая, что на его уже пару дней как не бритой роже с чёрными синяками под глазами эта улыбка будет смотреться как оскал. Ну и похуй.  
Маркус глянул на него слегка презрительно — непонятно, в каком глазу презрения было больше, в голубом или в зелёном. Пиздец, «Люди Х» какие-то. И удалился в ту же сторону, что и Коннор вчера.  
— Снова вы, — поприветствовал его Коннор-2, смерив взглядом «я делал кучу охуительно важных дел, хули тебе здесь надо, уёбище». — Понравился вчерашний кофе?  
— Дома машинка сломалась, — буркнул Гэвин, ни за что в жизни бы не признавшийся, что вкус кофе вчера был сравним с напитком богов. — А объяснять твоим бестолковщинам, что мне надо, как-то впадлу.  
Коннор-2 улыбнулся самыми краешками губ.  
— Сделай ему американо, Маркус, — махнул он рукой и отвернулся от Рида, как будто того вообще тут не стояло. — На Колумбии. Ты настроил всё?  
— Да, конечно! Девятнадцать грамм, двадцать три секунды экстракции, двадцать один миллилитр на выходе, — горячо закивал Маркус, смотря на уебище в рубашке едва ли не влюблёнными глазами. Он тут же принялся колдовать около кофемолки.  
Рид нихуя не понял, что только что произошло и что они обсудили, он просто хотел свой кофе и час погулять перед работой.  
— Сделай два эспрессо. Ему, — он махнул рукой в сторону Гэвина, — на американо и мне на пробу. С вас два пятьдесят, — сообщил он Риду, которому сразу же захотелось этому уроду в зубы прописать. Просто в целях профилактики елейной улыбки.  
Он выложил пятёрку, отказался забирать сдачу — в счёт завтра запишите, я же тут типа уже почти постоянный клиент, вся хуйня. Понаблюдал, как Коннор-2 стоит у Маркуса над душой, пока тот готовит кофе. Как он чуть морщится, пробуя свой эспрессо, задерживает кофе во рту, а потом, покачав головой, выплевывает.  
— Что, хуевато твои сотрудники готовят? — не удержался он от подколки, принимая из рук Маркуса стаканчик.  
— Если я буду пить всё, что готовят мои сотрудники, то заработаю тахикардию. Доброго дня, — отрезало уёбище всё в такой же белой рубашке, что и вчера, послав его нахуй пожеланием хорошего дня.  
Риду в целом было просто всё равно, что и как. Кофе его здесь устраивал целиком и полностью, возможность побесить педрилу с самого утра была охуеть каким приятным бонусом и жизнь, вообще, была не так уж и плоха.  
— Отвратительно, — услышал Гэвин за спиной, уже идя к двери, ледяной голос Коннора-2. — Я не стал бы это пить даже под страхом смертной казни. Никакого баланса, никакого вкуса, экстракция слишком сильная. Ещё один такой эспрессо, и мы будем вынуждены распрощаться, ты понял, Маркус? — а голос-то ледяной, когда распекает, как сталью выкованный. Аж под кожу забирается, пиздец.  
Рид сделал глоток. Кофе был таким же великолепным, как и вчера, таким же восхитительно прекрасным, доводящим до оргазма его вкусовые рецепторы на языке.  
— Да, Ричард, — ответил ему разочарованный бариста.  
Он едва не подавился.  
Пиздец. Ричард. Р-и-ч-а-р-д! Самое ебучее тупое имя на свете, хуже даже, чем Коннор. Как из средневековья выполз, рыцарь ебучего тевтонского ордена. А самомнение до луны, видимо, с таким-то названием кофейни.  
Ричард, блять.  
Львиное Сердце, нахуй.

***  
Всю неделю Гэвин по утрам заходил в кофейню напротив участка. Настроение от этого улучшалось прямо пропорционально тому, сколько времени он проводил за переругиваниями с бариста (их тут работало, оказывается, аж пятеро, не считая Ричарда, — пудель-Коннор, мутант-Маркус, паинька-Саймон, дьяволица-Норт и угрюмый-Джош). Каждое утро он пытался добиться, чтобы к нему вывели менеджера — со всеми, кроме Маркуса и Коннора сработало «сделай-бля-обычный-кофе-в-смысле-ты-не-понимаешь-где-бля-менеджер». Эти же двое просто молча, завидев его, шли в служебку и просили Ричарда выйти и разобраться с ним. Тот обычно не выходил, чем бесил до самой глубины души, а ребята делали ему американо, вручали стаканчик, рассчитывали его и, наверное, выдыхали радостно, когда он сваливал.  
Даже по утрам в кофейне начинал собираться народ. Мелкота с тупыми причёсками как у Камски, ебучего гения двадцать первого века, возродившего индустрию видеоигр своими проектами виртуальной реальности, о которых только глухой не слышал. С него, кажется, начинался любой выпуск новостей, им же и заканчивался, его мерзкая рожа и его проекты пестрели на всех афишах, а Гэвину, в общем-то, было совершенно насрать, пока с ним не заводили об этом разговор.  
Он не любил видеоигры даже будучи ребенком.  
Мудаков с высокомерными ебалами — таких как Камски или Ричард — он вообще на дух не переносил.  
Но упрямо приходил в кофейню перед работой, упрямо терпел насмешки старого мудака Андерсона, окрестившего его «хипстером департамента», подколки других коллег, что он теперь предпочитает кофе за два с половиной бакса тусовкам на кухне (как будто он до этого только и делал, что мило улыбался всем и болтал со всеми на кухне). Он терпел слащавые голоса разных исполнителей, льющиеся из колонок, терпел гребаных малолеток, которые вечно приходили раньше него и вовсю флиртовали с бариста, когда звенел ебучий колокольчик, и он заходил кофейню.  
Он терпел это всё ради того, чтобы просто получить удовольствие от осознания, как он бесит Ричарда, ежедневно отмахивающегося от него и просто кричащего из служебки: «Детективу американо, я занят!»  
Если бы существовала премия «самый скандальный клиент первой недели», Гэвин взял бы первые три места и приз зрительских антипатий на ней.  
Кофе, который варил каждый из ребят, ничем не отличался от того самого первого, который приготовил Ричард, мать его, Львиное сердце (бля, ну какое самомнение, а! И как вообще брат его терпел с такой-то хуйней?). Ну то есть, вообще ничем — все эти чашки были просто богично-прекрасны, они были восхитительно вкусные!  
Только готовили их не те люди.

***  
— Это что за бурду ты мне приготовил?! — во рту нестерпимо, просто ужасно горчило после первого глотка. Просто пиздец, как будто им сюда поставили машинку с кухни их участка и пуделёк-Коннор нажал на верхнюю кнопку, чтобы она выдала чёрный кофе.  
— «Обычный кофе», мистер, — блять, ну пиздец, это малолетнее говно ещё и издевается над ним! Охуеть, хорошего тебе понедельника, Рид, без ордера не стреляй в детей, пожалуйста!  
— Детектив, — поправил его Гэвин. — Это хуйня какая-то, а не кофе, ты же сам мне на прошлой неделе нормально делал!  
Коннор улыбнулся — бля, у него улыбка, когда надо, выходила не менее елейной, чем у рыцаря-хуициря. Семейное у них, наверное.  
Он приходил всегда в одно и то же время — даже на работу не ходил так исправно и вовремя, как сюда, — и ему к концу второй недели его крестовых походов за кофе уже начали выдавать стаканчик едва он подходил к стойке. Гэвин всё ещё никому не представлялся, ни с кем не болтал, молча выкладывал два с половиной доллара, бросал взгляд на служебку и уходил работать. Уёбище в рубашечке за стойкой не появлялось, зато регулярно появлялось где-то на периферии сознания по ходу дня. Со своими, блять, идеальными пальцами, ебучими тонкими губами, светлыми, мать его, глазами и вообще всем таким дохуя прекрасным, как у принца из вонючей сказки для маленьких девочек.  
Быстро сдавшись и придя к выводу, что он сам — то ещё уебище, Рид вздохнул и бросил попытки бороться с собой. Втрескался так втрескался, ну и хуй с ним, особенно если что-то выгорит. Трахаться чаще надо было, а не на работе пропадать, не было бы тогда проблем.  
Да, высокомерное говно Ричард был далеко не самым лучшим вариантом, но выбирать не приходилось — на его малолетнего брата-имбецила-пуделя у Гэвина как-то вообще не стояло. Ну вот вообще. Совсем.  
Зато на Ричарда у него охуеть как стояло. Особенно если представить эти идеальные пальцы на своём члене. Или эти губы, целующие его грудь. Или много ещё из того, что Гэвин представлял, когда шёл в душ после тяжелого рабочего дня.  
Может быть, если устроить в кофейне перестрелку, то это хуйло соизволит почтить его своим присутствием? Или так и будет делать свои до пизды важные дела?  
То есть, всё, в общем и целом, шло своим чередом. До этого самого момента.  
— Детектив, — с милой улыбочкой согласился Коннор. — Это ваш «обычный кофе», как вы и просили всегда.  
Бля, врезать бы ему сейчас хорошенько, господи боже! Аж рука зачесалась.  
— Ты чё, прикалываешься надо мной? — спросил Рид, приподняв одну бровь и ставя стакан на стойку. Он это говно пить не будет, неа. Не после того кофе, к которому он тут привык. И тем более за два с половиной бакса.  
— Вовсе нет, детектив. Вы просили «обычный кофе» — вы получили обычный кофе. Всё так, как вы просили, и не более того!  
— Брата позови, — буркнул он, пересилив желание перегнуться через стойку, схватить Коннора за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть. Этот тощий пуделёк-имбецил смотрел на него сейчас своими оленячьими глазами, в которых ясно читалось «и что ты мне сделаешь, детектив несчастный, нихуя ты не докажешь».  
— Его сегодня нет, — покачал головой Коннор. — Дела.  
— Да что ты говоришь? — наиграно-изумлённо спросил Рид. — Месяц сидел по утрам с бумажками, а тут смотри-ка, как только ты лажаешь с кофе — так его нет? Ты меня за дебила держишь, что ли? — уточнил он угрожающе, всё-таки оперевшись на стойку и нагнувшись к пудельку.  
— Молодой человек, долго ещё? — раздалось сзади — какая-то девица устала ждать и решила высказать своё дохуя важное мнение.  
— Ну, так что? Будешь дальше выёбываться или переделаешь? — фыркнул Гэвин, кивнув на стоявшую сзади ждущую девочку. Та, наверное, скучающе топталась на месте и тыкала в телефон, проверяя свой охулиард обновлений в социальных сетях. Или чем там ещё бабы в свободное время занимались.  
Бренькнул тихонько колокольчик, впуская в кофейню ноябрьский холод. Коннор сразу же пробормотал «да, конечно, сделаю» и метнулся к кофемашине, спешно имитируя бурную деятельность.  
— Что здесь происходит? — раздался ледяной голос Ричарда-мудичарда, когда тот подошёл к стойке. Он окинул своим «я тут самый главный вы все говно» взглядом бар, посмотрел на Коннора так, что тот аж сжался, — пиздец, вот тебе и братская любовь, какая прелесть, — и добавил: — Живо на кассу и принимай заказы, дальше я сам. Детектив, — кивнул он, снимая куртку на ходу и вставая к машине, когда младший быстро ушёл к остальным клиентам.  
Нихуя себе, в кои-то веки не в своей ебучей рубашечке стоит за баром, а в самом обычном свитере. Охуеть, это ж что с утра случилось-то, что этот сраный белый воротничок потянулся за свитером?  
В вырезе которого отчетливо была видна россыпь родинок на светло-фарфоровой коже. Отлично, просто охуительные новости с утра!  
— Ричард, — кивнул в ответ Гэвин, отходя от прикассовой зоны к зоне выдачи. Стаканчик с его кофе так и остался стоять около коробочки с печеньем. — Большие дела большого босса, а? Кофейку мне сделаешь?  
— Что-то не так с вашим кофе? — уточнил он настороженно, намалывая зерно в холдер — за месяц тусовки здесь в голове у Гэвина осели кое-какие кофейные термины, хотя в кофе он понимал всё ещё не больше обычного.  
— Да говно какое-то, — почти радостно сообщил Рид, быстро забрав свой кофе от кассы — Коннор посмотрел на него умоляюще, типа: «мне пиздец, пожалуйста, не надо, я буду хорошим мальчиком». Хорошие мальчики Гэвина не интересовали никак. — Вот, попробуй. Даже я понимаю, что тут что-то не так.  
Ебучий менеджер даже взглядом его не удостоил. Подставил стаканчик под эспрессо, молча забрал кофе из рук Рида, сделал небольшой глоток — смощился то, как будто реально говна в рот набрал, ну вы посмотрите! — и сразу же сплюнул в раковину.  
— Очередной кофе за счёт заведения, детектив, — холодно сообщил он буквально через минуту, протянув стакан, пока Гэвин, как дебил, топтался у бара и пытался придумать какую-нибудь охрененно остроумную реплику, чтобы завести разговор и обратить на себя внимание Ричарда. Тот, в свою очередь, был занят своими до пизды важными делами и никакого внимания на Рида не обращал. — Коннор! Быстро за машинку! — внезапно сказал он не то, чтобы громко, но даже у Гэвина мурашки по спине забегали.  
Вот ведь пугающее хуйло-то.  
Он быстро сделал глоток обжигающего кофе — наконец-то охуительно прекрасного, — чтобы запить холодное ощущение в груди.  
Пуделёк оказался около машинки мгновенно. Быстро принялся наливать молоко, что-то там ещё делать — Гэвин отвлекся на то, как хуило смерило Коннора взглядом, обещающим ему все девять кругов Ада. Или даже десять. В роли десятого — добрый старший (бля, а он правда старший?) брат собственной персоной.  
— И в качестве извинений за подобный инцидент следующую неделю мой милый брат будет делать вам кофе в счёт своей зарплаты, — бросил Ричард перед тем, как подхватить куртку и отправиться в служебное помещение. Даже свое вонючее «доброго дня» не пожелал.  
Коннор выглядел так, как будто расплачется прямо сейчас, да так, что слёз хватит на все реки мира. Риду даже стало немного его жаль — ну бля, а кому бы не стало, с таким-то хуйлом-братом?

***  
— Хочешь какао? — спросил Ричард осторожно, даже глаза прикрыл, ожидая грубости в ответ.  
Они оба сегодня, конечно, переплюнули все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы собственной наглости и оба, конечно же, не собирались извиняться.  
Семейное упрямство Андерсонов в действии.  
Коннор молчал, и Рик осторожно заглянул в гостиную — младший сидел в телефоне, забравшись на диван с ногами и старательно дулся: нахмурив брови, чуть поджав губы. Ещё чуть-чуть и прямо лопнет от возмущения, как воздушный шарик.  
Ричард, вздохнув, вернулся к их какао, бросив тоскливый взгляд на полупустую пачку сигарет, лежащую на столешнице. Нестерпимо хотелось, но если закурит в доме — мелкий его с потрохами сожрёт и не подавится даже, а на улице по вечерам было уже холодно, и лишний раз выходить особо не хотелось.  
— Плохой день, а? — спросил он Коннора, присев рядом с ним на диван и протягивая кружку с какао. Младший брат, не отрываясь от телефона, забрал её и даже глотка не сделал.  
— Начальник мудак, — бросил он хмуро, сильнее сведя брови на переносице и перестав скроллить ленту. Значит, всё-таки настроен был поговорить, не настолько всё было плохо.  
У Ричарда аж плечи расправились от облегчения.  
Он опёрся на подтянутые к груди колени Коннора руками, посмотрел просяще-мягко: у него никогда не выходили такие щенячьи глазки, как у младшего, но тоже вроде неплохо получалось. По крайней мере, ему хотелось в это верить.  
— Твой мудак начальник сегодня вёл себя даже более мудацко, чем обычно?! — Рик постарался не звучать слишком наигранно: они оба очень давно играли в эту игру, но всё ещё старались вести себя серьёзно.  
Это началось, когда Коннор ещё учился в старшей школе, а Ричард устроился на первую в своей жизни работу (в Старбакс, прости господи, даже вспоминать стыдно). Они что-то не поделили с Коннором, и тот дулся весь вечер и весь следующий день, а когда Рик пришёл к нему с извинениями, то неожиданно выпалил это «мой брат мудак». Старший удивился, но легко принял правила игры: «твой брат? Не знал, что у тебя есть брат! Что этот мудак натворил?».  
Так и повелось с тех пор. Коннор обижался даже слишком часто, показывая характер, периодически устраивал глупые подростковые истерики, иногда чудил, по-доброму и не очень, Ричард обычно терпел и на многое закрывал глаза, но сегодняшняя выходка с растворимым кофе для детектива вывела его из себя своим идиотизмом.  
Как будто Коннору было десять, а не двадцать один, господи боже.  
Тем более, что когда Ричард открывал кофейню и Коннор напросился к нему работать, они сразу обговорили, что здесь — работа, здесь Коннор должен слушать его и подчиняться безоговорочно.  
«Это дело всей моей жизни, понимаешь?», спросил его Рик очень серьезно тогда — они сидели в абсолютно пустом помещении напротив полицейского участка, которое Ричард уже почти согласился взять в аренду. «И если ты будешь у меня работать, ты должен понимать, что я буду относиться к тебе так же, как к остальным сотрудникам. Буду ругать за опоздания и за косяки так же, как и их».  
«Я не опаздываю!», фыркнул Коннор, подставляя Рику кулак.  
«Ага, когда я тебя бужу», улыбнулся в ответ Ричард и стукнул своим кулаком о его.  
На том и решили.  
— Отвратительно, — кивнул младший, убрав наконец-то телефон и сделав первый глоток какао. Складка между бровей так и осталась, и очень хотелось надавить на нее пальцем, как в детстве, чтобы младший брат перестал хмуриться. — Просто как сволочь.  
— Он на тебя наорал, да? — участливо спросил Ричард, чуть подавшись вперёд, пытаясь поймать взгляд Коннора. Тот, конечно, посмотрел в ответ, но лучше бы не делал этого: во взгляде ясно читалось «ты сволочь и детектив твой скотина и как ты вообще мог так со мной поступить?!»  
— Хуже, — одними губами произнёс Коннор.  
— Он что, бил тебя?!  
— Нет, конечно!  
— Домогался?!  
— Господи, Рич, ты отвратителен! — наконец-то рассмеялся мелкий, и эта дурацкая складка между его бровей наконец-то исчезла, уступив место укоряющей улыбке, от которой Ричард вечно чувствовал себя глупым ребенком.  
Как Коннор умел вот так, одним взглядом сбить с него всю спесь, и вывернуть всё в свою пользу, оставалось только догадываться.  
— Значит, не домогался?  
— Конечно, нет! — помотал головой мелкий. — Он просто заставил меня неделю оплачивать американо самому назойливому гостю.  
— Какая сволочь! — задумчиво протянул Ричард, покачав головой. Он всё ещё считал, что решение так поступить с Коннором и немного его проучить, было абсолютно верным. — А…  
— А этот «детектив», — он чуть поморщился, произнося это слово, — просто самовлюбленный говнюк, не понимаю, почему мой начальник не послушает дядю Хэнка и вообще не выгонит его взашей из кофейни!  
— Возможно потому, что этот детектив такой же гость, как и другие детективы и офицеры и просто посетители? — предположил Ричард.  
Естественно, дядя Хэнк, который дал денег на открытие бизнеса и работал лейтенантом всё в том же участке напротив, рассказывал про всех, кто может заходить к ним из участка. Про милую Тину, слишком долго ходившую в офицерах, всегда бравшую латте и маффин с черникой и покорившую своей улыбкой абсолютно весь персонал. Про Бена, который приходил под закрытие, брал капучино без кофеина и несколько минут болтал с ними ни о чём. Про капитана Фаулера — он первый из всех полицейских согласился попробовать «воронку» и теперь приходил на несколько минут раньше, чтобы уйти с очередной убойной дозой кофеина.  
И про Гэвина, конечно же, Рида, он тоже рассказывал. Что он редкостное хамло и мудак, каких свет не видывал, но работу свою знает и в детективах задерживается только из-за беспросветной лени и абсолютно наплевательского отношения к бюрократии. Что весь участок его недолюбливает именно из-за ужасно прямолинейного поведения — Гэвин не стеснялся бросать кому-то, что он мудак, потому что что-то не так сделал. Рид не стеснялся крепких слов в принципе, задерживался в участке практически каждый день, ненавидел работу в паре, но всегда помогал, если кому-то в голову приходило попросить его о помощи. Помогал, если сам замечал, что кто-то не справляется.  
В целом, у Рича в голове сидел портрет некоего «Макса Пейна» или типа того.  
А оказался странный тип в кожаной куртке, со шрамом на переносице, вечно небритый, хмурый и с дурацкими шутками. Бесивший всю его кофейню, кроме Норт — та сразу сказала, что этот мужик ей нравится и она, вообще-то, готова хоть каждое утро работать, лишь бы ему кофе варить. Рик чуть не сказал тогда: «поумерь свой пыл, девочка, он же разобьет тебе сердце», но благоразумно промолчал. Норт сама кому хочешь могла сердце разбить.  
Тем более что Гэвин каждое чертово утро с тех пор, как Рик вышел из подсобки, чтобы сварить ему кофе, требовал к машинке именно его. Как будто ему не нравилось, что с самого утра Ричард зарывается в бумаги, разговоры с поставщиками и отчаянно отгоняет мысль о том, как хочется обратно к машинке и варить дурацкие напитки. Внутреннее чутьё говорило, что Рид просто побесить хотел, а глупая сентиментальность вообще молчала — что ей говорить, если и так всё понятно было?  
Рику он начал нравиться на «дома машинка сломалась», выданное тоном «я ни за что тебе не признаюсь, почему вернулся сюда, но сделай мне свой заебенный кофе и побыстрее!». Ещё чуть сильнее — когда тот остановился, замер со стаканчиком у губ, пока Ричард распекал Маркуса — эспрессо у него тогда действительно вышел просто отвратительным.  
Рик часто видел его, курящим около департамента, когда сам выходил перевести дух и, воткнув наушники в уши, выкурить свою законную, «раз в час, Ричи!» сигарету. Он видел Гэвина, бредущего домой сильно позже окончания рабочего дня полицейского, когда сам Ричард закрывал кофейню, отпустив домой кого-то из ребят.  
По утрам Гэвин приходил всегда первым и, едва завидев его, Рик шёл в бэк делать свои безумно важные бумажные дела, только чтобы не сцеплять опять зубы, боясь ляпнуть чего-нибудь лишнего.  
— Но он мудак! — вырвал его из мыслей возмущённый Коннор. — Он просил «обычный кофе», месяц, блин, мозги делал, ну я и сделал ему «обычный кофе», как он и хотел! Заварил разок растворимый, подумаешь!  
Рику пришлось сцепить зубы, чтобы не наговорить сейчас того, о чём он пожалеет.  
— А твоему начальнику это не понравилось, — Коннор кивнул, — потому что ты таким образом подрываешь его авторитет. И, скорее всего, престиж кофейни тоже.  
— Но детективу же наплевать, что пить, это же очевидно! — страдальческим тоном снова попытался Коннор отстоять свою правоту. — Растворимый, не растворимый, ему…  
— Коннор, — прервал его Ричард, отстранившись, забираясь на диван с ногами — у него замёрзли ступни, а тут всё было теплее, — и, смотря на младшего строже, недовольно, продолжил. — Если бы он не понял, что произошло, я бы мог ограничиться обычным замечанием. Но…  
— Ты его защищаешь, Рик! — обиженно воскликнул Коннор.  
— Я защищал бы так любого гостя и отчитал бы так любого бариста, и ты прекрасно знаешь об этом, — ледяным тоном сообщил ему Ричард — ещё младший будет ему тыкать, что выбирают не его, какой наглец! — Твоя выходка могла стоить мне половины клиентуры, если бы детективу пришло в голову кому-то говорить об этом. И это, в конце концов, просто непрофессионально и по-детски!  
Мелкий снова обиженно нахмурился и поджал губы. Понимал ведь, паршивец, что облажался, но признавать не хотел.  
— Я не ребёнок!  
— Тогда и веди себя по-взрослому! — не выдержав, повысил голос Ричард. Коннор глянул на него, вздёрнув брови — Рик очень редко кричал на него. — Как сбежать жить ко мне, потому что тебя достало жить с родителями, так ты взрослый, а как…  
— Да хорошо, хорошо, я понял! Мне жаль, ладно? — буркнул мелкий, отставил свой недопитый какао и снова уткнулся в телефон.  
Ричард вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки — в груди клокотала злость и обида на мелкого и его глупую выходку с растворимым кофе, заваренным детективу Риду этим утром. То, что Коннор в принципе додумался так с ним поступить — господи, сколько раз Рич тыкал его лицом в то, как ему это важно, как он боится прогореть на этом деле, как важен каждый гость на стадии открытия, сколько раз Рик (хоть и говорил, что не будет) делал Коннору поблажки, и так вот младший брат ему отплатил.  
Ещё и обижался. Только что маме не звонил, что старший его отчитал как ребенка.  
Он взял паузу, чтобы покурить внизу. Уже было почти по-зимнему холодно, а он упрямо не брал с собой куртку. Позвонил маме, что да, у них всё нормально, да, работа идет отлично, с Коннором тоже всё отлично, а не звонит, потому что говнюк мелкий. Сцепил зубы и всё же не пожаловался, что младший — избалованный гондон и заслуживает хорошего такого пиздюля по жопе, которого он в жизни не видел.  
Когда он вернулся, мелкий заперся в своей комнате, стащив у него сигарету — а ведь громче всех всегда орёт, чтобы Рик не курил при нём, это вредно, как же твои бедные лёгкие, все дела. И всё равно покуривал, когда сильно обижался.  
Извинился он только на следующий день, зайдя за кофе между пар.  
Просто обнял, как и всегда, прошептал свое вечное «извини, братишка», и всё встало на свои места.

***  
Корпоратив по случаю дня рождения капитана Фаулера был в самом разгаре — половина стажёров уже разбрелась по углам или домам, Андерсон как обычно ужрался в говнину, часть департамента свалила, воспользовавшись моментом, и только они с Тиной Чень как два идиота-трезвенника сидели где-то в углу бара и уже час тянули каждый своё пиво.  
Гэвин просто терпеть не мог все эти встречи департамента, собрания и прочее и, как и всегда, сразу же умыкнул в тёмный угол, где его никто бы не трогал. А Тине просто, судя по всему, не охота было торчать в основной тусовке.  
Говорили о том, о сём, Чень жаловалась на очередного мудака, с которым она связалась, что как обычно не клеится ничего, и каким-то образом совсем ещё трезвый Гэвин умудрился проболтаться, что ему нравится один парень. Не успел вовремя закрыть рот.  
Из своей ориентации Рид никогда не делал секрета, тем, кто позволял себе что-то высказать по этому поводу, обычно сразу же прописывал в ебало — он не какой-то там слащавый педрила и не позволит никаким до пизды умным хуям высказывать по этому поводу всё, что вздумается.  
Да, ему нравится ебаться в жопу. Да, ему нравится сосать член. И что теперь?  
И теперь вот он — опускайте завесу жалости, он определённо этого достоин! — без особого энтузиазма отвечал на вопросы Чень, отчаянно желавшей узнать, что же там у Гэвина с тем парнем, который ему нравится.  
«Ничего, блять. Прямо-таки охуенное нихуя. Дрочу на него по вечерам в душе, потому что он, блять, пиздецки охуительный, а я даже сказать ему нихуя не могу нормально», — подумал Рид и ничего такого вслух не сказал. Давно с ним такого не бывало, чтобы он терялся в присутствии кого-то и мямлил, как девственница на первом свидании.  
А тут вообще приходилось выдумывать на ходу — господи, не дай бог кто в участке пронюхает, что ему нравится менеджер соседней кофейни, вообще, бля, говна не оберется! Он и выдумывал: про Grindr, какую-то там первую встречу, абстрактный разговор и вся хуйня.  
— И что ты ему сказал? — участливо спросила Тина, мягко улыбнувшись ему. Из всего участка только с ней у Гэвина были более-менее приличные отношения — ну там, они могли иногда поболтать ни о чём, он ни разу за всё время работы не послал Тину нахуй и даже не нагрубил ей, она периодически покупала ему выпечку, которую он не особо любил, но все равно давился в знак благодарности. Чень, кажется, считала его кем-то вроде брата, которого у неё никогда не было, а Гэвину просто было приятно, что кто-то не считает его полнейшим мудаком.  
Он, конечно, не самый клёвый парень в участке, но не настолько беспросветный мудила, каким его все считали!  
— Да ничего, — пожал плечами Рид, сделав глоток пива. — Знаешь, мы не особо с ним болтаем, он тот ещё тип. Он…  
— Там Хэнка тошнит, — брезгливо-испуганно перебила его Чень.  
Блять, ну почему каждый раз одно и то же? Каждый, сука, раз, каждый корпоратив всё заканчивалось тем, что кто-то разгребал дерьмо за в жопу пьяным Хэнком Андерсоном.  
— Твоя очередь, Рид! — крикнул ему Фаулер — бля, только что колпак на себя не напялил, как на тупых вечеринках десятилеток.  
— Схуяли?! — не согласился Гэвин.  
— Ты следующий по очереди разбираться с ним, так что давай быстрее!  
Гэвин вздохнул. Удержался от того, чтобы не послать капитана нахуй и не свалить самому, в один глоток допил оставшееся пиво — всё равно пиздец мерзкое было, — и, сцепив зубы, ушёл играть роль благородного рыцаря и помогать лейтенанту Андерсону добраться до туалета и сблевать уже там, а не посреди бара. Под улюлюканье коллег он дотащил Хэнка до ближайшей кабинки, повторяя как мантру в голове «ты хороший человек, Гэвин, ты не убиваешь людей, ты помогаешь несчастным и убогим», дождался, пока Андерсон прочистит желудок, лениво листая ленту новостей в телефоне, и собирался уйти на этом, потому что на дальнейшее он не подписывался.  
— Такси тебе вызвать? — без энтузиазма спросил он, заглядывая в кабинку. Склонившийся над унитазом Хэнк представлял собой зрелище жалкое и одновременно вызывал жалость — не хотел бы Гэв к пятидесяти трём иметь такой бэкграунд, чтобы каждый раз ужираться где-то в говнину, прекрасно зная, что у тебя тут коллеги, авторитет и всё такое.  
— Вот, — прохрипел Хэнк, протянув ему телефонную трубку. — Позвони моему старшему племяннику, он всё решит.  
Гэвин звонить никому не стал. Наугад выбрал из богатого — ебать, дружелюбный что ли такой лейтенант? — списка контактов кого-то под именем «Старший», понадеялся, что это тот, кто ему нужен, написал адрес и короткое смс и отдал телефон обратно Андерсону. Тот кивнул, убрал трубку, но от унитаза не отстранился.  
Следующие минут двадцать прошли в молчании — Рид успел выйти перекурить, сообщив всем, что нет, он не утопил Хэнка в унитазе, хуй кто от него такой милости дождётся, — вернуться к Андерсону, начавшему задрёмывать прямо у толчка, и со словами «ёб твою мать, старый, ну нахуя?» вытащить его обратно в бар.  
А потом явилось оно.  
Ебучий менеджер-белый-мать-его-воротничок, рыцарь тевтонского ордена долбоёбов, Ричард-блядский-хуичард.  
Охуеть.  
— Так этот хуила твой, блять, племянник?! — пробормотал он удивлённо, отмечая с удовлетворением, как сменяются эмоции на лице Ричи-мудичи, осознававшего по мере приближения, зачем любимый дядюшка ему написал. — Бля, этот хуила?!  
— Ебало завали, — пробормотал Хэнк, висевший на нём всей своей медвежьей тушей — сука, килограмм на двадцать ведь тяжелее был, старый хрен!  
Нужно было срочно придумать остроумную реплику. Срочно. Как можно более охуительную. А всё, что он смог, это пробормотать «помоги блять, пока твой дядюшка не рухнул на меня!». Ричард, смерив его взглядом «пошёл нахуй, придурок», всё-таки повиновался и подхватил Хэнка под свободную руку.  
Стало значительно легче, только что сердце грозилось выпрыгнуть нахуй из груди — ну конечно, блять, нихуя себе неформальная обстановка для встречи с объектом месячной дрочки, впору презервативы покупать и делать предложение хуя и жопы.  
Ключи от машины Хэнка нашлись в кармане куртки. Они сгрузили его на заднее сиденье под хриплые матюки и обещание скорейшей расправы с обоими. Ричард хлопнул дверью пожалуй что слишком сильно, выдохнул, оглядел Гэвина с головы до пят каким-то странным взглядом, а потом прочеканил:  
— У меня нет прав.  
Ну охуеть теперь!  
Сесть за руль пришлось Гэвину, несмотря на выпитый бокал пива, пару минут препирательств и брошенное «вы же коп, детектив, как-нибудь разберётесь, если вас поймают за вождение в нетрезвом виде». Вот ведь хуила, а! И глянул-то ещё так, типа «и хули ты мне сделаешь?!». Сделать он мог многое — хотя бы развернуться и уйти, послав их нахуй, но перспектива провести какое-то там количество времени с Ричардом практически наедине маячила слишком уж явно. Тем более что Хэнк отрубился почти сразу же, как уселся в машину, привалившись щекой к стеклу.  
Ехали молча. Адрес, который назвал Ричард, был Гэвину смутно знаком, а хуило-менеджер пообещал сориентировать ближе к окончанию маршрута. Рид нервничал, слишком сильно сжимая пальцы на руле, а рыцарь ебучего ордена выглядел спокойным, как будто нихуя не происходило, только что назад иногда оборачивался, проверяя, как же там его дядюшка поживает. Дядюшка поживал нормально, спал всю дорогу, а когда его начали вытаскивать на улицу, обложил их хуями.  
— Хэнк, — резко осадил его Ричард, закинув руку себе на плечо. — Перестань, пожалуйста, иначе я оставлю тебя здесь, а Коннору скажу, что ты трагически погиб при исполнении.  
— Сучёныш, — почти ласково ответил ему Андерсон, повисая на них обоих. Рид чувствовал себя охуеть каким лишним на семейных разборках и благоразумно молчал — у него отец ушёл, когда ему было три, и с тех пор не появлялся, дядюшки-алкаша-лейтенанта не было, и вообще с родственниками было охуеть как скучно.  
В доме их встретил огромный сенбернар, которого Ричард ласково потрепал за ушами и выпустил в открытую дверь. Гэвин, с детства боявшийся собак, постарался держать себя в руках и не нервничать. Тем более что пёс не проявил особого к нему интереса и появился в доме только когда они с Ричардом уже сгрузили его нерадивого хозяина в спальне. Рид поспешил выйти, закурил сразу же, как оказался на улице.  
— Боишься собак? — раздался голос над его ухом. Гэвин чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и крепко пожалел, что успел задуматься настолько, что не услышал шагов блядского рыцаря Ричарда.  
— Не подкрадывайся, блять, ко мне, — предупредил его Рид, обернувшись.  
Хуйло посмотрело на него насмешливо, но странно, по-другому, не так, как в кофейне. Просто по-другому.  
— Не угостите сигаретой, детектив?  
— Гэвин, — пробормотал он, протягивая Ричарду пачку. Тот, прежде чем подцепить сигарету, стянул перчатку со своей блядски прекрасной ладони. Рид отчаянно делал вид, что его интересует что угодно, кроме длинных, восхитительных пальцев Ричарда. И что он не думает, как ебучий подросток со спермотоксикозом, на что эти пальцы способны.  
— Гэвин, — странно-тепло произнёс его имя менеджер-хуенеджер. Он поджёг сигарету, с наслаждением затянулся — блять, не смотреть на него было просто невозможно в этот момент. На то, как он прикрыл глаза, вдыхая табачный дым, как чуть улыбнулся, перекатывая его на языке вместе с именем, произнесённым до этого, как выдохнул дым носом. — Крепкие куришь, детектив.  
Сука, он это «детектив» произносил вечно так, как будто то ли унизить хотел, а то ли восхищался искренне и по-детски, как будто впервые жизни настоящего копа увидел.  
— Предпочитаешь ментоловые? — буркнул Рид, поплотнее застегивая куртку — ночами было уже совсем холодно, а он с утра как обычно забыл надеть что-нибудь потеплее, чем обычный джемпер. — От них, говорят, не стоит.  
Он тут же пожалел, что вспомнил эту глупую шутку из школьных времён и вообще родился на этот свет. Определённо, слова, которые вылетели у него изо рта, унизили сейчас только его. И завтра он не пойдет за кофе. Ни в коем случае. Сдохнет на работе прямо у их сраной кофемашинки, но ни за что не заявится к Ричарду в кофейню после этой шутки. Никогда больше.  
Но блядский менеджер неожиданно улыбнулся — не своей этой улыбкой, обещающей ему скорейшую смерть, а очень даже по-человечески, тепло. У него, блять, ямочки на щеках появлялись, когда он так улыбался, и морщинки в уголках глаз. Ебучий рот, как же ты, блять, попал, Гэвин Рид! Рассмеялся — у Гэвина мурашки сразу же по всему телу побежали от чуть хрипловатой мягкости и искренности.  
Ричард в первый раз при нём выглядел обычным парнем, а не ебучим начальником-хуяльником в отглаженной рубашечке, который убьет любого, кто посмеет как-то косякнуть в его кофейне. Он сделал шаг ближе к Гэвину, глянул сверху вниз — сука, они стояли сейчас слишком близко, то есть, слишком близко и Рид мог почувствовать, как от него вкусно пахнет какими-то сладкими сигаретами и чуть резко — парфюмом.  
— Хочешь проверить, детектив? — спросил он чуть хрипло, слишком низко для обычного подъёба. Гэвин отчаянно пытался прочитать по его слишком светлым глазам, шутит он так или нет, но нихуя не получалось — он видел перед собой просто уставшего, красивого Ричарда, очень настоящего в тусклом фонарном свете.  
— Прямо здесь будем проверять? — ухмыльнулся в ответ Гэвин. Забытая сигарета тлела в его пальцах, пуская сизый дым в морозный воздух, а он только и мог, что смотреть. Смотреть, сука, не отрываясь, как Ричард подходит ещё ближе, как делает крошечный шажочек, как ветер немного растрепал его волосы и у него выбилась одна прядь, как он смотрит — в ту же секунду понимая, что нихуя он не подъёбывал, а говорил абсолютно серьёзно.  
— Я не трахаюсь на первом свидании, детектив, — очень тихо, немного насмешливо сказал Ричард, положив руку ему на предплечье и чуть сжав. А ладонь-то, сука, даже сквозь куртку была горячей. Он скользнул ей чуть выше, словно гладя, задержался на плече и снова чуть сжал.  
— А я трахаюсь, — выпалил Гэвин, подаваясь вперёд и привставая на цыпочки — какой же он, сука, высокий. Надеясь, что ему сейчас не прилетит в ебло от такой наглости.  
Не прилетело.  
Ричард сразу же покорно приоткрыл рот, едва Рид коснулся его губ — мягких, сука, мягких, блять, как у девушек из рекламы помады, таких, сука, тонких и нежных. Он не сдержался и всё-таки чуть приобнял Ричарда в ответ и подумал странно-смущённо, что не такой-то он и тонкий и хрустальный, каким кажется в своих сраных брючках и ебучей рубашечке. Они целовались, не углубляя поцелуй, просто чуть прихватывая губы друг друга, слегка цепляя зубами, стоя близко — у Гэвина внутри так горячо разливалось тепло и глупая нежность, как будто ему было шестнадцать или типа того. У него так давно никого не было, и ещё дольше не было кого-то, кто правда бы ему нравился и кого хотелось не просто трахнуть разок и бросить.  
Ричарда вот хотелось заодно зацеловать всего, прямо в созвездия родинок на тонкой коже. Обнять с утра, когда они проснутся в одной постели и уткнуться носом в тёмную макушку — интересно, у него волосы кудрявятся после сна или нет? С ним отчаянно хотелось не просто — потрахались и разошлись, — а чтобы что-то больше.  
Чтобы большее.  
— Я вынужден настоять, — произнёс Ричард ему в губы, чуть отстранившись, всё ещё держа за плечо.  
У Гэвина уже чуть ли не будущая семейная жизнь перед глазами пролетела, а это хуило с ним вот так вот! Ричард-блядский-хуичард, ну вот кто так делает?!  
— Завтра в… во сколько ты там заканчиваешь? — он заставил себя выдохнуть, пропустить все слова, которые хотел сказать, и посмотреть на уютно-разморенного Ричарда с влажными, мягкими губами.  
— В девять, — улыбнулся тот и отпустил его. Поцеловал куда-то в висок — Гэвин украдкой вдохнул его запах, чуть прикрыв глаза. — И не забудь цветы, чтобы было как настоящее свидание, — добавил Ричард, развернулся и пошёл по своим, блять, вонючим делам, оставив его стоять одного.  
— Какие ты любишь? — крикнул ему вслед Рид. Давно забытая сигарета потухла в его руке, а он так и сжимал окурок.  
Ричард просто махнул рукой.  
Гэвин расценил это как «любые». Хмыкнул, снова закурил и побрёл к дому, улыбаясь, как дебил, и размышляя, что букет белых роз для этого мудака будет в самый раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Немножко кофейных терминов:  
> экстракция - в данном конкретном случае "пролив кофе"  
> харио - воронка, с помощью которой готовят фильтр-кофе. другое название как раз-таки "воронка"  
> холдер - в простонародье "рожок", в который засыпается смолотый кофе, который потом вставляется в кофемашину  
> бэк - в кофейное среде так называют служебное помещение


End file.
